


Temptation

by crescentmoon223



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoon223/pseuds/crescentmoon223
Summary: When a houseguest puts a damper on their extracurricular activities, will Mulder be able to convince Scully to make an exception to her “no sex in the office” rule?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 67
Kudos: 157
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bob79519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/gifts).



> _For the X Files 2019 Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange, I received this prompt from Bob: Mulder and Scully decide to have sex in the office to see if they can get away with it._
> 
> Set during season 7, sometime after “all things,” for obvious reasons 😉 I hope you enjoy it! xx

MONDAY

Mulder’s eyes tracked the pencil he’d just tossed, watching to see if it would stick with its compatriots in the ceiling tile above his head or swan dive back to the desk. “Your place or mine tonight, Scully?”

“You at yours and me at mine,” she responded absently.

“Why’s that?” Deciding the pencil was secure, he shifted his gaze to Scully, seated across the desk from him, pouring over the latest issue of _Scientific American_. Her red hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, a wrinkle between her brows as she read about polar ice core samples. He wanted to lean across the desk and kiss her, to run his fingers through her hair and mess it up. They were between cases at the moment, and consequently, his mind had drifted to sex at ten a.m.

It had only been a few weeks since she first spent the night in his bed, and they’d hardly been able to keep their hands off each other since. Now that they’d finally uncorked seven years of sexual tension, they were insatiable together. She’d insisted on keeping things strictly professional at work, but that only seemed to make their evenings even better.

Scully glanced at him before returning to her magazine. “A friend from medical school is in town this week, attending a conference. She’s staying with me.”

“What’s the matter, Scully? You don’t want to introduce us?” he joked, but they hadn’t done anything like that yet as a couple. One the one hand, their relationship was as crisp and new as the freshly sharpened pencil hanging above his head, but at the same time, this was _Scully_. His one in five billion. The woman he’d been in love with for years, not that he’d said the words out loud yet.

“Whether or not I introduce you is irrelevant,” she said without looking up. “We can’t have sex while she’s in the guest room next door—which is the real reason you wanted to come over—and I wouldn’t be a very good hostess if I left her at my place while I went to yours for a quickie.”

His pulse raced at the word “quickie” from her lips, even if it was delivered in a no-nonsense tone. She wore a dark gray blazer over a white button-down shirt, and his fingers itched to pop those buttons and find out what bra she was wearing underneath. Hopefully, it was the white one with lace trim that was quickly becoming his favorite. “Now, let’s not be rash…”

“Mulder.” She sighed, giving him an exasperated look. “You can wait until Friday.”

“Sure, I _can_.” He spread his palms over the surface of the desk. “But Scully, we have this perfectly fine piece of furniture right here, just begging for some action.”

“And you already know my answer is no.” She kept her gaze pointedly on the magazine, but a smile twitched at the corners of her lips.

Her lips. God help him, her lips were his undoing, plump and pink, equally impressive spouting scientific facts, dressing down men twice her age, or wrapped around his cock.

He leaned forward in his chair. “I bet I can change your mind before the end of the week.”

“You’re welcome to try.”

He grinned. Had she forgotten how relentless he could be when he wanted something? Nope. No way. She knew him better than anyone, which meant deep down she wanted him to charm the panties off her right here in the office. “Oh baby, game on.”


	2. Chapter 2

TUESDAY

Scully was the first one into the office on Tuesday morning, and she sank behind the desk with a grateful sigh. She didn’t mind having Lisa stay with her for the week. It was nice to catch up with an old friend, but she’d grown accustomed to having time to herself after so many years of living alone. Sometimes, nothing compared to a few minutes of solitude. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, savoring this moment.

Funny how she never seemed to need space when it was Mulder bustling around the kitchen with her as she got ready for work. She wasn’t given to romantic larks, and especially not this soon after she and Mulder had started sleeping together. It was a big change in their relationship, and yet somehow, it wasn’t. They’d been intimate in so many non-sexual ways over the years. Already, their relationship had the comfortable, relaxed feel of an established couple. And she was trying not to overthink things, because this was a big deal. She knew it. He knew it. They’d been tiptoeing their way around it for weeks.

For now, she was content to just…be. They’d had so little happiness, so little peace in the seven years since she joined the X Files. Surely, they deserved this time to just enjoy each other as they adjusted to being in a romantic relationship.

Since they weren’t on a case this week, Mulder thought it would be a good idea to review their old cases, looking for connections they might have missed the first time around. To that end, she stood and walked to the file cabinet, pulling out a case Mulder had worked on years before she’d ever set foot in this basement office. She’d familiarized herself with most of these files over the years, but it never hurt to refresh her memory.

“Now, there’s a sight I like to see first thing in the morning,” Mulder said from behind her.

“What’s that?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“You, bent over the filing cabinet.” The glint in his eye sent a warm shiver over her skin.

“Honestly, Mulder.” She rolled her eyes as she sat behind the desk.

“Another of my favorite sights,” he said with one of his roguish smiles as he sat in the chair across from her. “Do you have any idea how many fantasies I’ve had about you and this desk over the years?”

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice,” she murmured, trying to act like she was absorbed in the file before her. She’d fantasized about things involving this desk too, but fantasies were just that…fantasy. She had no intention of acting them out.

He leaned across the desk, close enough that she could smell the fresh, clean scent of his aftershave and lose herself in the verdant depths of his eyes. “I missed you last night,” he said as he lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers.

She wanted to protest. She really should protest, because she’d already established the ground rules for their relationship, and they prohibited any shows of affection in the office. But…she’d missed him last night too, and where was the harm in one little kiss, really? She closed her eyes, absorbing the press of his lips against hers and the way even that small gesture sent a burst of heat through her system.

He dropped into the chair, his gaze clinging to her like a lover’s caress. “Want to hear one?”

“One what?”

He propped his right foot on his left knee as he got comfortable, elbows on his knees, hands steepled together. “My fantasies.”

_Yes_. “No.”

“You sure about that, Scully?” he asked with one of those irritatingly charming smiles.

She sighed, as if she might as well get it over with so he’d move on to other topics, as if she had no interest in his office fantasies, as if her panties weren’t already damp just imagining what he was about to tell her. “Fine, just tell me.”

He leaned back, fingers stroking his bottom lip as he seemed to shuffle through his mental rolodex of office sex fantasies. “Well, one of my earliest fantasies, back before I even dared to dream about us having sex, involved you walking in on me while I was jerking off.”

Her eyebrows shot up her forehead. “Do tell.”

“We’d just come off a case—remember the one with the prehistoric bugs that attacked people after dark? We’d been in isolation together while we recovered, all those days and nights of sleeping beside you without being able to touch you.”

“Mulder…that was what, the first year we worked together?” She honestly hadn’t realized his interest in her went that far back. Of course, she’d been…aware of him back then too. He was an incredibly handsome man, and she had always appreciated that, even when her feelings for him were strictly platonic.

“I’m a man with a very vivid imagination, Scully. Of course I thought about it.”

_Wow_. “So, tell me already.”

“I’m sitting there.” He gestured to the chair in which she sat. “And I’m jerking off—”

“Have you actually done that?” she interrupted. “Masturbated here in the office?”

His eyebrows raised. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Yeah, she actually would. “Fine. Go on.”

“I’m really close,” he said, his voice dropping as if he was getting turned on just telling her, and well, that made two of them. “And you walk in. You pretend not to notice, and I’m so close, I decide to just keep going.” At her huff of disbelief, he shrugged. “It’s a fantasy, Scully. It doesn’t have to be realistic. Anyway, you’ve got your back to me, but I can tell you’re touching yourself too. And the little noises you’re making are so fucking hot, I can’t hold back any longer. I come so hard, and then…so do you.”

“Oh.” She squirmed in her chair— _his_ chair.

“And then there’s the one where I go down on you in that chair,” he said, pupils dilating as his gaze dropped to her lap.

_Fuck_. “Oh?”

“You’re sitting there, reading a file…could be that one.” He tapped the X File on the desk in front of her. “And I just have to taste you. I get on my knees under the desk. I pull down your panties, and I _feast_ , while you sit there trying to look all prim and proper in case anyone walks by.”

“Jesus, Mulder.” Dammit, she was throbbing just thinking about it.

“But it’s no use,” he said, his voice gone low and throaty the way it did during sex. “You’re writhing and moaning my name as you come against my tongue.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then, for lack of anything better to do—short of flinging herself in his lap and acting out one of his fantasies, to hell with being professional—she stood and turned to retrieve another file.

“Have I mentioned the one where I take you right here against the filing cabinet?” He was behind her in a flash, pressing his sizable erection into her ass, and she couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped her lips.

“Mulder…” She arched her back, pushing herself more firmly against him.

He rocked into her, and she let out a frustrated whine. “We haven’t even gotten to the approximately five hundred different ways I want to take you on the desk.”

Down the hall, the elevator dinged, and she sprang away from him, cheeks flaming from a combination of desire and embarrassment. They resumed their seats and were both reading quietly as Doug from the mailroom came through with a handful of interoffice envelopes for them. He didn’t give either of them a second glance before pushing his cart back into the hallway. The elevator dinged again, and he was gone.

“See,” she whispered, glaring at Mulder. “That is exactly why we can’t fool around in the office.”

“Aw, come on, Scully. You do know the door locks, right?”

She huffed. “And I’m sure _that_ wouldn’t look suspicious.”

He shrugged, the picture of nonchalance. “No one comes down here except Doug and occasionally Skinner, and I’m pretty sure he thinks we’ve been sleeping together for years.”

She laughed in spite of herself. “Probably.”

“I’ve always wanted to do that thing from the movies, you know, where I dramatically sweep everything off the desk so we can fuck on it?” His grin was pure sex.

“Enough, Mulder.” She shoved an X File in his direction, hoping to shut him up. “Read that. An eyewitness reported seeing lights over the forest similar to that case we worked on a few months ago.”

As he opened it, she crossed her legs, still uncomfortably aroused. How the hell they were going to survive until Friday?


	3. Chapter 3

WEDNESDAY

Mulder stopped in the doorway to the office, his gaze riveted on her chest, or rather…the fabric covering it. “You really are trying to kill me this week.”

She looked up, the picture of innocence, one brow cocked slightly in confusion. “What did I do now?”

“That sweater.” Every green fiber was imprinted forever on his fingertips. He remembered the way it stuck to his tongue, the scrape of it against his bare chest, the thrill of lifting it over her head…

“What about it?” She touched the sweater absently. Was it possible she didn’t remember? No way. Not Scully, with that magnificent brain of hers. No, she had to be fucking with him.

He sat on the edge of the desk, reaching out to run his fingers over her sweater-clad shoulder. “You were wearing it the first time we had sex. Come on, Scully. There’s no way you don’t remember.” Because he remembered every single detail, from the seemingly innocent way she’d come over for a drink, to her ramblings about life and all the many paths that changed its course, how she’d fallen asleep on his couch, and later…when she’d appeared in his bedroom in the middle of the night, soft and rumpled and ready to claim him as her own.

“Now that you mention it…” Her cheeks darkened, freckles gleaming adorably against her flushed skin.

“Torturing me.” He leaned in for a quick kiss before giving the sweater a playful tug as he turned to toss his jacket over the back of the chair.

“I honestly wasn’t thinking about it when I got dressed this morning,” she told him. “I like this sweater. I wear it a lot.”

“Well, just so you know where my mind will be every time I see you in it from now on…”

Her blush darkened. “Noted.”

“Given any thought to letting me take it off you again?” he asked as he reached for the file she’d pushed in his direction. “Like, today?”

“No,” she answered quickly…too quickly. She was thinking about it. He knew she was.

He grinned. “Anything I can do to help persuade you?”

“Nope.” She tapped her fingertips against the file in front of him. “Two more days, Mulder. You can wait.”

“What if I just really want to act out one of my fantasies, now that I’ve told you about them?”

“Not going to happen,” she said, pupils dilating, chest heaving beneath that green sweater. It was so soft. His fingers ached to touch it, to slide beneath it to her even softer skin…

He leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Oh, it’s going to happen. The only question is…when?”


	4. Chapter 4

THURSDAY

Her phone rang almost in tandem with the alarm on her bedside table, buzzing softly as it wrenched her from sleep. She smiled when she saw the name on the caller ID. Mulder knew she always set her alarm for six thirty and had obviously waited to call so that he wouldn’t wake her. She slapped her alarm clock, silencing it as she picked up the phone. “Morning, Mulder,” she mumbled, snuggling under her blankets.

“Morning,” he said, and just the sound of his voice spread warmth through her chest.

She wondered if they’d been assigned a new case, if they’d be flying off somewhere this morning, which would make her a really awful hostess, leaving Lisa here alone, but might give her the opportunity to visit Mulder’s hotel room tonight. Right now, that sounded more than tempting. Her willpower was slipping. “What’s up?”

“I am,” he answered, his voice low and gruff.

Oh. _Oh_. An answering ache grew between her thighs. “Mulder…”

“Thought we could keep each other company long-distance this morning, so to speak,” he said, followed by a slight hiss of breath that made her think he’d just gripped himself.

“You have a one-track mind this week,” she murmured, pushing a hand into her underwear despite the instinctual urge to protest, because dammit, her mind was on the same track. She skimmed her fingers over herself, feeling how wet she already was. Yeah, she needed this as badly as he did.

“Woke up hard as a fucking rock and thinking of you,” he said, sounding breathless. “Don’t think I can wait until tomorrow, Scully.”

“Me either.” She circled her clit with her index finger, making herself gasp.

“Are you touching yourself?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you wet?” His voice was pure sex.

“Soaked,” she whispered, beginning to stroke herself in earnest now. She bit back the moan that rose in her throat, aware of Lisa sleeping on the other side of the wall.

“God, Scully, I need you so bad.” He grunted, and she had the mental image of his fist pumping hard and fast, working himself closer to his release.

The ache between her legs intensified, and she heard herself whimper. Dammit. She’d never been very good at keeping herself quiet. Footsteps padded down the hall outside her bedroom, and she froze, body burning, two fingers pressed firmly against her swollen clit.

_Fuck._

“I’m close,” Mulder gasped on the other end of the line. “Scully? You still there?”

She cursed under her breath as she listened to Lisa moving around in the kitchen. If she could hear Lisa opening the refrigerator, Lisa could hear…well, everything. “Lisa’s up,” she breathed as quietly as possible as she reluctantly pulled her hand out of her underwear. “I…I can’t do this.”

“Just be quiet, Scully.” He let out a low groan that seemed to reverberate in her clit.

She bit down on her bottom lip, hard. “I don’t think you realize how thin the walls of my apartment are,” she whispered. And she had no idea how she was going to survive listening to him come over the phone. She flung an arm over her eyes.

“Goddammit, Frohike’s ringing through on my other line,” Mulder said, sounding as frustrated as she felt. “He was supposed to get back to me about a lead in Arizona. I… _fuck_. I better take this.”

Well, how was that for timing? She took a perverse satisfaction from knowing that he wouldn’t have any relief either.

“I’ll see you at the office.” She hung up the phone and lay there for a long moment, composing herself as the ache between her thighs slowly faded, leaving her buzzing with restless, unspent energy. Then she got up, wrapped herself in a robe, and went out to face her houseguest.

Two hours later—and still horny as hell—she walked into the basement office to find Mulder already at the desk, tapping away at the keyboard, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“New case?” she asked, dropping into the chair across from him.

“Nah,” he said, looking up. “Just updating the file with the information Frohike gave me this morning, but I think it’s a dead end.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t like Mulder to write something off as a dead end without dragging her halfway across the country first to check it out.

He gave her a sheepish look. “The gunmen were able to trace the call about the sighting in Arizona, and it came back to a group that’s known to be…followers of mine, let’s say.”

“Followers?” Her eyebrow crept higher.

“Apparently, they have a tendency to exaggerate natural occurrences in the hope of attracting my attention, so they can be part of an X File.”

She couldn’t help the grin that crept across her face. “You have fans, Mulder. I’m impressed.”

“At least someone thinks my work is impressive.”

Their eyes locked, and she forgot all about Mulder’s non-X File. She was thinking about their phone call earlier that morning, their _interrupted_ phone call, and by the way his pupils dilated, so was he. She leaned forward in her seat. He met her halfway, elbows on the desk, lips pressed firmly against hers. Just a quick good morning kiss…

Except the next thing she knew, they were on their feet, clutching at each other across the desk, tongues tangling desperately. His big, strong hands slid down to cup her breasts over her blouse, drawing a low moan from her throat. She clutched at the lapels of his jacket, dragging him closer, or trying to at least. Both of them were pressed against the desk, bent over it, hampered by their awkward position.

He pressed his forehead against hers, gasping for breath. “What would you say if I knocked everything off this desk right now and hauled you across it to straddle my lap?”

“I’d say you’ve lost your mind.”

“Scully.” There was a hint of a whine in his voice.

She straightened, smoothing her hands over the front of her skirt and attempting to calm her racing pulse. “Not in the office, Mulder.”

He straightened too, planting his hands on his hips to draw her attention to the tent in his pants. Her core ached at the sight. It was all she could do not round the desk and press herself against that bulge, not to lower his zipper and let him fuck her senseless despite what she’d just said.

Without another word, he walked to the filing cabinet and extracted a file, which he brought back to the desk. He sat and started to read while she settled across from him, returning to the file she’d been updating yesterday.

“Hey, Scully, look at this,” he said after several long minutes, gesturing for her to come around behind the desk.

She stood and walked around beside him, squinting at the file in his hands. It was from the case they’d worked in Kroner, Kansas, last year. They’d been called out to investigate whether Daryl Mootz aka The Rain King was able to control the weather in the drought-ridden town. “What about it?” she asked, trying not to stare at his lap.

“Remember when that cow crashed through the ceiling of my hotel room, and I had to bunk with you for the rest of the week?”

“How could I forget?” It had taken every ounce of her self-control to keep her hands to herself with Mulder lying beside her in that too-small motel bed. God, she’d resisted him for so many years. And here she was, struggling to resist him for one short week while Lisa was in town.

“Do you have any idea how much I wanted you that week?” His voice dropped.

She slid sideways almost involuntarily so that her hip pressed against his arm. “Really?”

“I had to lay facing the wall so I wouldn’t subject you to this.” He gestured to his lap, his cock still tenting the front of his gray slacks.

She gulped, her throat gone dry. “That’s why you faced the wall? I thought…”

His arm came around her waist, tugging her into his lap. “Needed you, Scully, then and now. Always.”

“Mulder…” She squirmed, his cock pressing into her ass, making her throb for him.

He groaned. “Dying here, in the best possible way.”

She spread her thighs within the confines of her skirt, trying to bring him into contact with her clit, but it was no use. After much frustrated shifting of legs, they were hornier than ever and no closer to release.

He gripped her hips, moving her against him. “I can wait until your houseguest leaves. I’d wait forever for you, Scully, you know I would. But this office is the heart and soul of our relationship, so to speak. This is where we met, where I got to know you, where I frustrated the hell out of you with my crazy theories while you talked the sexiest science at me I’ve ever heard in my life. This office brought us together, Scully. It’s as much a part of our relationship as anything else. In fact, I’d say we owe it to the desk to make this official.”

She pressed a hand to her mouth, touched by his unexpectedly romantic words. And really, how could she argue with his logic? Not to mention, he’d been steadily grinding against her this whole time, and she was so turned on that if she didn’t have him inside her in the next heartbeat, she might spontaneously combust.

“Yes,” she gasped, reaching down to start wiggling out of her pantyhose.

He tugged at her hair. “Hey Scully? Go lock the door.”

“Right.” She sprang out of his lap and dashed to the door, closing and locking it, no longer caring if anyone came down here and wondered what they were doing behind it. Let them wonder. She turned to face Mulder, holding his gaze as she kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her hose.

“Fuck.” He reached down and gripped himself through his pants. “Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about you doing that?”

She stalked toward him, feeling her wetness on her inner thighs. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been this turned on in her entire life. “Is there anything you haven’t fantasized about?”

“Doubt it.” He stood, closing their files and tossing them onto a nearby table before sweeping his arm across the surface of the desk. Stuff went everywhere, clattering onto the floor. Paper fluttered across the office while pencils rolled over the carpet toward her. “Okay, that was even more satisfying than I expected.”

“Surprisingly sexy too.” She grinned, dodging pencils as she stepped up against him, immediately wishing for her heels as his cock pressed frustratingly against her belly. “You’re too tall,” she grumbled, going up on her tiptoes.

He slid his hands under her ass and lifted her, bringing their bodies into alignment. “I’m so fucking turned on right now,” he growled, nuzzling her neck.

“God, Mulder. Hurry,” she panted, rocking herself against him as best she could through the confines of their clothing.

He set her on the edge of the desk, and together they hiked her skirt up to her hips—no easy feat, given the unforgiving cotton weave. Mulder unfastened his pants, pushing them and his boxers over his hips in one quick move. His cock sprang free, jutting between them, thick and hard. Magnificent.

The ache between her legs grew almost unbearable. She reached for him, giving him one firm stroke before she guided him toward her, too turned on to waste time on foreplay. Mulder groaned, hips swaying forward, sweat beading on his brow. With her free hand, she pushed her underwear to the side. She slid the thick head of his cock through her folds, coating him in her arousal and making them both gasp at the contact. Mulder’s hips jerked, a muffled “fuck” escaping his lips. She positioned him against her entrance and looked up, meeting his eyes.

For one loaded heartbeat, they stared at each other as the chemistry between them burned through all the oxygen in the room. She was exquisitely aware of the hot, firm press of him between her legs, the throbbing of her pulse that seemed to radiate from her clit, the cold wood beneath her ass. Their desk. The third party in their relationship. He was right. This was as inevitable as it was fitting.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, spreading her thighs wider for him.

“My absolute pleasure.” His hands cradled her waist, surprisingly gentle given the somewhat feral gleam in his eyes. He thrust his hips, sliding balls deep inside her in one swift movement. She was that wet, that ready for him. And oh God, it felt so good.

So. Fucking. Good.

She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him closer, her lips searching for his as they began to move. His fingers pressed into her ass, holding her steady as he pounded into her.

“I’m not gonna last,” he panted. “Too close.”

“Same,” she managed, whimpering as he drove her closer to her release. “Oh God, Mulder. Just like that. Yes…yes, _oh_.”

The office filled with the sounds of sex, wet skin slapping together, moans and gasps and labored breathing. She threw her head back, her gaze landing on the forest of pencils above her head, and why had she never realized how perfect this would be? This room meant more to them than any other place in the universe.

“I’m going to come,” she gasped, dropping her chin to meet his eyes.

“Yes,” he growled. “Come for me, baby.”

That did it. She clawed at his back as the orgasm tore through her, radiating out from her core in blissful waves.

“Yes,” Mulder said, hips pistoning as he chased his own release.

She slumped in his arms, gasping for breath as she tried to regain her wits, but he swiveled his hips, hitting that magic spot inside her, and _fuck_. She ignited with a second orgasm, even more powerful than the first, so intense that it took God-knew-how-long for her to realize that high keening cry she heard was coming from her own lips.

Mulder swore a blue streak as he came, filling her with a delicious rush of heat as he spilled himself inside her. They clutched at each other, gasping, hips moving messily. And then, they were still, foreheads pressed together, panting for breath. His hands slid from her ass up her back, anchoring her against him.

“That was…” He gave his head a slight shake, as if at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

“Yeah, it was,” she whispered.

For several long minutes, neither of them moved. Finally, he lifted his head, meeting her eyes. His had cooled to their usual mossy green, no longer blazing with the ferocity of a forest fire. Now, they were languid. Satisfied. “That exceeded was my already ridiculously high expectations.”

“Oh yeah?” She cocked her head at him. He still buried deep inside her, her thighs slick with the remnants of their pleasure, and the satisfaction she felt went so much deeper than sex.

“Maybe the best sex of my life,” he said, his voice surprisingly earnest. “And not just because I came so hard, I almost blacked out.”

“No?” She stared up at him breathlessly, because yeah, whatever he was feeling right now, she felt it too.

“No,” he repeated. “It’s because of you, Scully. Us. This desk. The office. We’ve revolved around this desk for seven years. It’s where I fell for you, and it’s only fitting that it’s where I finally say those words out loud…I love you, Scully.”

“Oh, Mulder.” They’d been dancing around these words for weeks, months, years maybe. And to hear them now was…perfect. So perfect. Tears spilled over her eyelids, and she buried her face against his neck. “I love you too. So much.”

“It’s always been you, Scully. Always.”

“Always.” She reached up to cup his face in her hands, guiding his lips to hers, sealing their love with a kiss.

“Now tell me,” he said, lips quirking mischievously. “Which fantasy would you like to fulfill next?”


End file.
